In The End
by pinkphoenix1985
Summary: Sequel to 'Promises'. After Lucifer is finally defeated, Michael comes to talk to Dean.


**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own them, and there's a line written in the story that I also didn't write._

Even with Lucifer inhabiting his B-vessel, the battle was long and hard, taking a lot of lives from their side, both human and angel. Michael didn't fare too well himself, his vessel had a gaping hole in his stomach as a result of the sword that Lucifer stabbed him with.

Next to Lucifer's hollowed out vessel, Michael lay on the ground holding his stomach trying to stop the blood. He was exhausted and just wanted to return to the heavens.

He glanced down at his torn and bloodied vessel and sighed.

_Not yet, I just as well should find out what my vessel wants me to do with him before I leave him_. Michael thought and turned his conscious inward.

He walked down a long and narrow hallway which ended with a door. He opened it and stepped inside.

There, in the middle of a dark bar, was a pool table where one Dean Winchester stood and shot some pool.

"Hello, Dean." Michael said as he approached the table.

Dean looked up and warily greeted the arch-angel, "Michael. So I guess this is it, huh, you've won the battle?"

"Yes, we did. But at a heavy price…" Michael trailed off.

"WHAT? You didn't give Sam to Lucifer did you? After I made you promise that you would take care of him if I gave you my consent?!?!" Dean yelled, dropping the cue stick. He stepped up quite close to Michael, his nostrils flaring.

"No, Dean. Relax, Sam's safe in heaven..." Michael trailed off because all of a sudden Dean's hands were at his throat choking him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN- SAFE IN HEAVEN?!?" Dean roared as he continued to choke him out.

Face turning a nice shade of red, Michael tried to say, "I…I…killed…"

Dean stopped choking Michael, as he asked very softly, "What do you mean you killed him?"

Rubbing his sore throat, Michael coughed and replied, "It was the only way to keep him safe."

Angry eyes glared at him as Dean thought about it. "OK, so if the heavy price doesn't involve Sam. Who does it involve?"

Still coughing a little, Michael answered, "You. It involves you. Your body is dying, Dean. I want to reward you for your help, so I have two choices for you; either I heal your body and you live out the rest of your life knowing that you've helped us save everyone, or I can take you to Sam and heaven. Which do you choose?"

"I think that you know my choice." Dean replied.

Tilting his head, Michael looked at him, "Yes. I think I do."

With that, he snapped his fingers and Dean blacked out.

Next thing Dean knew, he was sitting in the Impala travelling down an open stretch of road in the middle of nowhere, USA.

He looked down at his chest where to his happy surprise was his amulet, the very one that Sam gave him all those Christmases ago. He was also wearing his leather jacket.

Dean sighed in happiness as he caressed the steering wheel, "Oh baby, I've missed you so much!"

"You know if you two want to get a room, just let me know, Dean."

Shocked, Dean turned to the passenger seat where to his joy sat Sam. He looked very relaxed and happy with laughing eyes.

Good thing that they were alone on the stretch of road because, immediately, Dean swerved to the side of the road and stopped the car.

He got out of the car and started to walk around over to the passenger side where Sam was opening the door in confusion.

"Dean? What's wrong?" he asked as Dean came to stand in front of him.

"Sammy," was all Dean could get out as Sam unfolded himself from the Impala.

As soon as Sam got out of the car, Dean just grabbed on to him and hugged for dear life.

Baffled, Sam just awkwardly patted Dean's back somehow understanding that now was not the time for brotherly jokes.

After a few minutes, Dean stepped back.

"So, Sam, what do you say to just doing a plain old normal road trip with absolutely no hunting involved?"

As puzzled as Sam was about Dean's strange behavior, he knew not to ask about it, so he just answered, "That sounds great."

With that, Dean smiled and walked back to the driver's side of the Impala, waiting for Sam to get back into the car before he did the same.

Dean grinned at Sam and eased back onto the road as the opening notes of Kansas' "Carry On Wayward Son" started playing on the Impala's radio.

THE END


End file.
